


Crazy Little Thing Called Death

by Polka



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>* 有些事情被搞砸了。作为Brad的死神，Nate必须负起责任。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Little Thing Called Death

1

 

他们的新排长就站在教父旁边，头发剃得短短的，穿着一身沙漠迷彩服，双手别在背后，站得笔直，用一双明亮的绿眼睛扫视着自己即将领导的22名海陆战士们。Brad注意到这家伙有张秀气的脸孔和一对红润嘴唇。对于一个中尉来说，他显得有点太年轻了，不止Brad一个人这么认为。  
“见鬼，他们是从哪找来的大学新生？这小子应该去操派对妞，参加辩论队，而不是跑来伊拉克带一群老兵。”Ray顶了顶Brad的胳膊，压低声音对他抱怨。  
Brad不置可否地耸耸肩。没有人会喜欢一位空降的长官，尤其是大伙们从彭德尔顿的训练开始就待在一起，到了伊拉克才发现他们原本的排长不知道被调去了哪里，上头给他们的是几辆破悍马，一些会卡壳的M19，以及一个大概刚从哪个海军学院毕业的毛头小子。  
“今天起我将带领B排，”新长官接着教父的介绍继续，“希望能在这次行动中与大家共进退。我欢迎任何问题和建议。”  
他说起话倒是简洁干脆，Brad希望那不是在虚张声势。他们此时最不需要的就是一个不懂装懂的指挥官——如果Nate Fick和隔壁排的美国队长一个路数，Brad愿意现在就和Pappy想办法把他搞死。  
“小队长留下，其他人解散。十分钟后我会检查装备。”  
Brad和Pappy以及Mike交换了下眼神，逆着解散的人群往前。

Pappy是最先软化的那一个。在Brad和Mike决定对新长官观察几天再确定是否要认真对待他之前，Pappy就已经认可了Fick作为长官的存在。  
他在Fick发号施令时认真点头，在手下人围坐在悍马边不屑地谈论起“那小子”时朝他们瞪眼。  
“那是因为你们没听见他跟Sixta讲话，”Pappy向Brad解释，“我从没见过哪个排长敢那样顶撞那混球。你知道昨天Sixta传达的狗屁规定，Fick和教父亲自确认了，比赛蓄的胡子只要符合规范就行。”  
怪不得Pappy会愿意服从，Brad琢磨，毕竟他保住了自己的宝贝胡子，这比什么都重要。  
Ray则对新来的家伙不屑一顾。  
“你听说了吗？”某天体能训练完回到营帐之后他坐在Brad身边，用T恤擦着下巴的汗，Poke和Walt都转过身等他的八卦，“那小子和美国队长一样有后台，要不然谁会突然空降一个刚毕业的家伙来领导一个排？”  
“还是个白种人，”Espera凑过来补充，“全他妈是白种人，墨西哥人只有被奴役的份。”  
Ray朝他撇嘴，回头来看他们自己的队长，“如果那小子和隔壁排那家伙一个德性，Brad，我支持你给他那漂亮娘娘腔脸蛋来上点教训，我们可不能像Eric那帮孬种一样忍气吞声。”  
“这得视情况而定。”Brad回答着，从隔板上取下自己的军用笔记本。

“Colbert中士，”Fick在晚间巡逻时候叫住了Brad。这些天来最强劲的夏马风刚刚过去，天空正在恢复清澈，为了指挥大家稳住他们的帐篷，Brad满嘴都是沙子。他啐了口唾沫，抹了抹嘴，转身面对自己的上级。  
“长官。”他立正。  
“九点的时候你来找我，现在我要得去开会，”打量完他之后Fick说，“关于小队的人员安排我有些建议，需要跟你商量确定。”  
“好的，长官。”Brad回答着目送他们的LT迈着大步离开。他不知道怎么回事，但在Fick转头时他在这家伙脸上看到了一闪而过的担忧——这是他跟Fick第一次单独对话，或许这小子只是在担心自己能够从他这儿获得的支持。  
他原本打算晚上自己站上半夜的岗，但他不确定谈话要多长时间，于是他叫醒了Trombley ，让他代替自己。  
等和Fick聊完把Q-tip换成人兽的安排之后（Brad不太能理解这样的安排，但至少他获得了一个能够操作重武器的新队员），有人跑过来告诉他们营地附近有人用步枪攻击，Trombley那时候正在营地边沿巡逻，在猝不及防的流弹里竟然毫发未伤，却也没来得及打上几枪，因为A排有人在悍马里及时朝敌人发了一枚榴弹，崩掉了那人的脑袋。  
全营地都为此而沸腾，被关在笼子里的海陆军们终于嗅到了一丝战争的气息。Trombley则闷闷不乐地蜷在自己的铺位上，嘟囔着没能给自己的M4抓住开苞机会。  
“你能保住小命就不错了，”Ray不耐烦地告诉他，“耶稣基督阿拉真主保佑你没在出征前就在营地里被打爆脑袋。”  
“没错，总比RCT-1那自己走火打了自己大腿的伙计强。”Walt也安慰。  
Fick在晚些时候过来了一趟。Ray看见他时立刻闭上了嘴。  
“今晚我们需要1/3的人力，”Fick扫视大家后将视线短暂地停在Brad脸上，然后说，“这附近有游击队出没，我们需要加强巡逻。”  
“那得在我们有足够的热像仪电池的条件下，长官。”Brad也回望他。他们还没上路就已经缺这缺那，今天早晨好不容易到了一批物资，里面却只有一盒LSA和几块热像仪电池，Ray已经骂骂咧咧了一整个上午，一直盼着能好好润滑润滑自己的M19的Walt也忍不住抱怨了几句。  
“我知道了，”Fick回答，“我会想办法。但这是海陆不是陆军，我们资源有限。所以在得到更多补给之前，你们也得自己想想办法，先生们。”  
Ray瞥着Fick走出去，朝Brad挤了挤眼睛。  
“指挥官都是狗屎，”他凑近Brad说，“到最后我们还不是得自己买单，达特茅斯的漂亮脸蛋可抵不上屁用。”  
Brad耸了耸肩膀作为回应。  
第二天他就知道了他们达特茅斯的漂亮脸蛋不止是说说而已。Fick在指挥官的营帐外和Griego大声争论，告诉他军需官的职责所在，让Griego哑口无言地瞪着眼睛。  
路过的Brad忍不住在Pappy的悍马旁边停下，抄起双手看热闹，在Griego答应再去查看下存货之后Fick转头就看见了他，收起了那副严肃脸孔朝他走过来，无奈地摊手。  
“我想我争取不到什么，”他用另一种与刚才完全不同的柔和、平稳的语调说，“还得靠我们自己。如果实在有什么必需品短缺，你告诉我，我想想其他办法。”  
Brad朝他点头——他觉得自己的表情也柔和下来，甚至大概露出了笑容。

驻扎的第48天，B排士兵得到了他们的新防化服。当大家弯腰在箱子里寻找自己的尺寸时，LT把自己手里那套递给了Brad。  
“这是你的。”他说。  
Brad有些困惑地接过来试了试，倒是正好合身。

他们在周四的下午终于接到了出发指令，LT给大家同步了他们的第一个任务，然后单独留下了Brad。  
“我是否有哪儿做得不对？”等Mike也转身离开之后，Fick突然问，“我知道空降是会让人不爽，但我想把跟着我的人都平安带回去，所以如果我做得有什么不对，请随时告诉我，中士，我希望你能给我建议。”  
“我不知道你指的是哪方面。”Brad谨慎地回答。  
“Ray Person，”Fick举了个例子，“Trombley，Espera，你小队的人还在躲我，当我走近时候就停止聊天。我不希望和大家之间有什么秘密。如果那谈论是关于我，我不会生气。”  
“不是这样，长官，”Brad皱着眉头回答，“你过阵子就会知道B-2这帮人，一群怕生的傻小子。你得给他们点时间，他们会把你当成兄弟。”  
这些话Brad说得没什么自信，但当他的新长官抬头注视他的时候，他感觉难以对他说出什么丧气话来。  
Fick盯着他，像是被说服般点了点头。“我明白了，谢谢你。”

出发之前Brad并没有察觉到一件事情，上路之后这件事情就变得格外明显：他们的长官非常喜欢找他商量问题，不是Pappy，不是Mike，而是他。Fick考虑事情周全，大部分时间计划的行动都无可挑剔——至于整个任务本身Brad觉得莫名其妙，但那是更上面的糊涂虫们的责任。他不觉得自己能对他的长官起到任何帮助——除了他会再对手下的那帮野小子们强调一遍任务，但LT依旧执着地在开完会后留下他，在无线电里询问他的车队，在难得的休息时间走过来找他。  
“他看上你了，”Ray有一次在Fick将头探进他们的悍马递给他一块不知道从哪里找来的热像仪电池之后吹着口哨着告诉Brad，“我们可以一边入侵伊拉克，一边开发你的屁股，Iceman。”  
Brad无趣地瞥了眼自己的通讯兵兼驾驶员，然后翻出他们那台几天都只能丢在一边的热像仪。事实证明Fick给他的东西救了他们一车人的命：那天晚上他们作为领头车驶在七号公路上，经过一座窄桥，Ray用自己的护目镜看到路上有个障碍物，而Brad看清了那是颗未引爆的子母弹——要是Ray把它当成一根钢管轧上去，大概他们都得变成肉碎。

总的来说，除了净接到些令人困惑的任务和因为连夜赶路迎战游击队而使得所有人都精疲力竭之外，B排一群人的运气都还算不错，尤其是打头阵的Brad那辆车上的伙计们——在躲过了一次自杀性的爆炸之后，野人的一次错误指令让他们免受了近距离投弹的威胁，LT拒绝掉的一个愚蠢的夜间行动任务让原本被指定去探路的B-2-2全员免于遭受敌人迫击炮的伏击。  
他们协助RCT-1一路推进到了瑞法，偶尔能够在伪装网下睡上一两个小时。  
而他们的LT似乎从来就不用睡觉，在宝贵的休息时间也总是忙着研究卫星图、检查设备，或是在营地里巡视。  
“那小子是怎么回事，超人吗？”Brad听得出Ray在谈论他们长官时语气的变化——所有人都一样，Nate Fick已经成为了他们的一员，无论开始的时候他们有多么不乐意。  
唯一令Brad苦恼的是LT对他的特别关注——不是说他不喜欢这家伙在忙完之后总要过来跟他说两句话，或是在人群里总是用视线寻找他，被他发现时则镇定地朝他点头——他甚至有点享受这个。  
Ray在一开始的时候还会嘲笑他几句，给他一点关于如何做一个基佬的建议，现在Ray已经学会在LT走过来敲他们车窗们时闭嘴了，有时候干脆在一边合上眼睛——但Brad也不是没有经历过拉拉队队长或学校舞会女王抛给他的媚眼，甚至也不是没有收到过来自学弟的热情短信——Fick对他的关注不是那么回事，而更像……更像是某种盯梢。  
一次在进入某个小镇之后他们车的无线电出了点问题，Ray才刚刚把频率调好，就听见LT焦急地在电波里询问B-2-A的消息。Ray意味深长地瞥了一眼Brad，连后座的Trombley和记者都似乎对此了然于心。  
还有一次他和A排的伙计们在清查村落时候偶遇，他去帮这群家伙看了下出了点问题的悍马，只多用了一根烟的时间，回去时他就远远地在营地的路障边望见Nate守在那儿，忧虑地咬着下唇。  
Brad不明白。  
Nate Fick想要看着他，想要时刻确认他在哪里，如果这家伙不是作为一个排长的话，大概会把滚石记者从他的车里扔出去，自己做他的队员，以便能24小时和他待在一起——这不是说Fick不是个称职的排长，绝对不是，但没有人会把自己仅剩的精力都耗在一个属下身上，如果不出于其他什么目的。  
没错。目的，动机，企图，Brad搞不明白。  
如果这算得上是某种爱慕的表现的话，他大概会在某些晚上Nate来找他，跟他一起倚在悍马车门上聊天时候拽住他的胳膊低头吻他。去他妈的DADT。  
但很遗憾，Brad什么都不能确定。  
有时候曳光弹使他从浅睡中醒来，他就躺在坟墓里对着黑红色的夜空发愣，琢磨他的长官看自己的眼神。

 

2

八岁的时候Brad溺过一次水。他乘大人们聚餐间隙拿了自己的浴缸小黄鸭跑去了游泳池旁，想要看它游在“海洋”里的样子。当大家尖叫着手忙脚乱地把他捞上来时他老妈在哭，他的叔叔在打电话，他老爸把他扶坐在地上，拍他的脊背，像检查自己的宝贝木工工具一样检查他。他觉得自己满肚子都是水，而且头昏眼花，大概还产生了幻觉——否则他不会在他自己家的泳池边看见什么穿黑衣服的陌生人。  
那是加州最炎热的时段，他屁股底下的地面是烫的，但那个人从头到脚都裹得严严实实，Brad没法看清他的脸。然后他低下头，吐出了一滩水，再抬头看，那家伙就消失了。  
大学快毕业时他出过一次车祸。他驾驶着他的雅马哈R1去LA参加高中朋友的生日派对，在上了101之后撞上了一辆摇摇晃晃想要紧急停靠的雪佛兰。他觉得自己那一刻是飞出去的——一条漂亮的弧线，接着砸在一辆车前盖上。等车急刹着停下时他骂骂咧咧地想要支起胳膊，一抬头就尝到了满嘴的血。  
比起一条腿骨折，爱车报废，始作俑的那雪佛兰里的家伙则没有Brad这么“好运”——他在高速路上犯了心脏病，还没来得及把车停稳就昏死过去，然后直接撞进了路边的山石，死得彻彻底底。  
Brad敢发誓这次自己又看到了穿黑衣服的家伙，他几乎已经忘了这件事了，直到他看见他们，这次是两个——一个站在围绕着他的人群里，还有一个站在那辆被撞烂了的雪佛兰边上，弯下腰，探头往车窗里寻找着什么东西。  
在警察做笔录的时候他没提起这个。这听起来不太正常，他可不希望别人觉得他脑子有病，尤其是在他刚刚通过繁杂艰难的测验，终于能够成为一名海陆的关键时刻。  
这之后他就再没有碰到过这种古怪事情。  
从阿富汗回来之后他升了中士，一切都顺利得很，除了一次可怕的分手造成的短暂崩溃，和一些酒精与斗殴与飙车组成的迟来的叛逆期。  
现在的Brad Colbert是一个成熟、理智、身心健康的男人，除了最近他总是在做一些奇奇怪怪的梦——不是春梦。他倒宁可在一两个小时的短暂睡眠里贡献十分钟给一个炽热火辣的女孩或男孩，但充斥他梦境的都是些极其糟糕的东西：他被哈吉们的火箭筒瞄准，被自己人的榴弹弹片击中，被挂在一个吱嘎摇晃的绞架上，有次一个戴着面纱的女人走向他，噙着泪将一个婴儿塞进他手里，然后他低头就看见那是具已经僵硬的尸体，一根冒出来的黑色引火线正在燃烧——砰。  
有几次是Ray或者他们的LT发现他咬着牙流冷汗时将他从睡梦中叫醒，但大部分时候他的梦都以惊恐和令人窒息的黑暗结束，有时候他甚至能真切地感觉到自己温热的、甜腥的鲜血和疼痛。那感觉恶心透了，就像《战争中的一百种死法》展示大全，他从不知道自己有这么丰富的想象力——他应该去写点恐怖小说剧本什么的，如果这些噩梦没有把他搞疯掉的话。  
他的状态不怎么好。Ray发觉了，记者发觉了，Fick也发觉了。  
“你不用参与，”有一次他们去支援A排收容战俘，Nate派了Pappy的小队去，“把伪装网放下，躺一会，这是命令。”  
他没法告诉LT他现在都不怎么敢睡觉。他像Ray一样往嘴里倒麻黄碱，尽力让自己保持清醒。当他感觉到自己疲倦得可能会犯错的时候——这是战争不是演习，他得对这群人负起责任——他就告诉Ray帮他看着点，然后勉强闭一会儿眼睛。  
这次他听从了长官的指令，放下悍马的防护网，钻进去，枕着自己的行军包躺了下来。  
四下难得的安静，记者让Walt带自己去营地里晃悠，Trombley去找Q-tip，他的好搭档Ray-Ray则大概找了个地方打飞机，因为他借走了Brad的珍藏杂志。耳边没有人叽里呱啦，甚至没有轰隆隆的炮火声。他很快就睡着了，大概只坚持了十几秒，因为他实在困得要命，然后他就发现自己坐在他们的悍马里，正在穿越某个镇子，街道两边黑漆漆的窗户洞里都是哈吉的枪口在反光。  
Walt发射了三枚榴弹，炸掉了两个目标，Trombley在车后握紧了枪射击，然后发出兴奋的欢呼声。当Brad自己也击中了一个躲在车后的家伙时，他突然意识到有些不对劲。  
他们车顶的M19没有了动静，在连绵不断的枪炮声中，唯独Walt没有了动静。  
“Walt？”他停止射击回头看，他们的重型武器手还站在那儿——或者说挂在那儿，拖着软绵绵的双腿。大家都在集中精神战斗，没有人留意到自己中弹的兄弟。他转过身伸手想去把Walt扶下来检查伤势，Ray在他身边突然大声叫唤他的名字——他从没听到过Ray会这么紧张和担忧——然后就有什么东西打中了他的脖子，他能感觉到那颗子弹捣开他的皮肤、撕裂他的喉咙的整个过程，极其迅速又极其缓慢，见鬼，他没办法呼吸。  
LT摇醒他的时候他正用力挠自己防化服的领口，张大了嘴巴，脚在地上乱蹬。  
Fick蹲在他身边，将手按在他肩上，凝视他的脸——他的长官看起来也没比他好到哪儿去，忧心忡忡地绷着苍白的脸庞，看到他呼吸平稳下来，终于支着胳膊坐起身，才一屁股坐到他身边，从背包里掏出一瓶水。  
Brad伸手接过来，拧开瓶盖灌了一大口下去。  
Fick没问他梦到了什么，也没跟他讨论那些无关紧要的指令和计划——反正没有指令不会改变，没有计划能够实现。他只是坐在他身旁，拧着眉头，过了一会才低下脑袋，以他几乎听不到的声音说了声对不起。  
他觉得自己大概是听错了。  
一定是听错了。  
他的长官没有任何要对他道歉的理由，而且他真的累得要命。  
他眯着眼睛看了会儿远处的公路和浑浊的地平线，问Fick他们大概还有多久出发，在得到答案之后又躺了下去，然后告诉自己的长官如果他在梦里开始咬自己的舌头，请叫醒他。  
很快他就又睡着了，这次他能感觉到Fick坐在他身边，能感觉到这家伙身体散发出的热度，这让他感到安心。

Brad Colbert陷入了恋爱。这是件愚蠢的事，考虑到他是在一场战争之中，领导着一支问题儿童小队，每天面对的是敌人的火箭筒与游击队和自己人的流弹，每隔上二三十个小时才能打个盹，还净梦见些可怖的东西。最近他们丢了一辆补给车，所以每天的配餐变成了一顿，每到晚上就开始饿肚子——这是个求生存的时刻，而不是恋爱的时刻，他脑袋里没有位置留给那些粉红色的泡泡，而应该集中于眼前这场该死的战争。  
但他没法控制住自己。  
当他难得安稳地享受了睡眠醒过来发现他紧贴着自己长官的时候，当Fick在远处盯着他朝他微笑点头的时候，当他在无线电里听着那干脆的、斩钉截铁的语调在询问他的刹那改变的时候，当Fick敲他的车窗探头进来，他再往旁边侧一点儿就能碰到他呼出热气的漂亮嘴唇的时候。  
他想知道这家伙在床上会是什么模样，想知道他防化服底下的皮肤摸起来的感觉，想舔湿他的嘴唇，把他的舌头含进嘴里，想听他发出不一样的声音，想他在被进入或进入自己时是否还能保持这样的表情。  
他们一路上都在使用各种生殖器的代称骂人，偶尔也谈论谈论他们想对J-Lo做些什么，但他大概是太久没有性生活了——对着某张杂志图片撸管真的不算什么性生活——以至于他竟然会对自己的长官着迷。  
他疲倦不堪的脑袋里挤着一万个粉红色的肥皂泡，他控制不住它们往外冒。  
Ray偶尔会看着他叹气。没有讽刺，没有嘲笑，只是叹气。  
有次Ray一边挖着散兵坑一边突然对他说话。  
“你知道吗？”他语气难得的哀怨，“要是有个漂亮妞这样对我，我就把她带上床操上两天两夜，而不是每天隔着三百米对她流口水。”  
他停下手里的铁铲看Brad，皱着眉，然后用力摇了摇头，又继续挖起了沙土。  
Brad决定装作什么也没听懂。

他们已经在路上第三个星期，很快就要抵达海伊，但Brad不仅没搞上自己的长官，还在几次行动里差点冲着Fick发火。  
他是一个海陆侦察队队员，国家在他身上投了上百万不是为了让他待在某辆破悍马里像无头苍蝇般晃悠，也不是为了让他的长官在偶尔的重要任务时让他带着自己的小队躲在后方，做些毫无意义的收尾。  
他尊重他们的长官，尊重他在一个中尉力所能及的范围内作出的决定和为手下人争取到的利益，但Fick在对待他这件事情上太过谨慎了，好像他是好像他是什么脆弱得一动就完蛋的玩意儿。  
“要我说，”他们排在车队尾巴上通过海伊的桥梁，Brad举着枪托用瞄准具观察四周，一边告诉车里的人，“我们才是他妈的娘娘腔，一群不中用的小姑娘。”

Brad觉得自己没办法对Fick发脾气。  
这家伙有种本领，让你觉得他的每句话都是真诚的，每个决定都经过深思熟虑。  
然后，毕竟Brad喜欢他。即使不是现在，他也不想毁掉任何未来的可能性。  
但当那天Fick召集齐全部人神情严肃地宣布Eric中士在海伊一次搜寻任务中失踪，他们将派一辆车去支援搜救时，Brad几乎是立刻脱口而出告诉Fick自己要加入——而Fick朝他摇头，然后把任务指派给了Rudy。  
“你还有其他的事情要完成。”Fick告诉他。  
“什么事情？躲在悍马里睡觉？给教父看营帐？”他难得地提高了声音，当着所有人的面，“Eric可能会死。我不想在他被哪个混账用枪指着的时候躲在路障后面朝些手无寸铁的平民开枪。”  
“我确信大家会尽全力搜救，”Fick注视着他回答，手在身侧捏成了拳头，然后突然压低了声音，“他不会死。但你会。”  
后半句话他说得迅速而含混，Brad根本搞不明白其中的逻辑，其他人甚至没有听见，因为他们已经四散开来，去执行自己得到的命令。

傍晚的时候，Fick在停车扎营后告诉大家Eric已经被找到——他腿上挨了一枪，被某户伊拉克平民救回了家，现在已经没什么大碍。  
然后Fick在B-2-2的悍马伪装网里找到了正在啃饼干的Brad。  
他掀起伪装网钻进来的时候Ray就走开了，记者和其他人也不在——Iceman生闷气时候的气场没有人见识过，但躲远些似乎才是正确选择。  
Brad抬头瞥见自己的长官，就又漠然地低下脑袋，放下了手里的饼干。  
他听见Fick叹了口气，然后在他身边坐了下来，紧挨着他的肩膀——什么话都没说，就只是坐着。  
“这算什么？”过了一会儿他决定提问。有些问题已经埋在他脑袋里太久了，他必须提问，“这些任务，这些决定，都他妈算什么？抱歉，长官，我不是在质疑你的能力，但我需要一个解释。”  
“我明白。”  
Fick在他身边又继续沉默了，似乎在为自己寻找一个理由，然后Brad就又听见一声叹气，他转过头看Fick的脸，发现他为难地咬着嘴唇，把目光停留在自己脚尖。  
“我不知道，Brad，”他直呼下属的名字，抬头看他，在眼神交汇时又不知所措地转开脸，“我没法向你解释这一切，”他犹豫地继续，“但我希望你能相信我，我不能把你置于任何危险之中，我……”  
剩下的句子消失在他的喉咙里。他交握着双手坐在那儿，仿佛知道自己的说辞显得多么乏力而苍白。  
Brad盯着自己的长官，琢磨他的话的意义。然后他觉得自己似乎理解了。  
接着他立刻就将自己的理解付诸了行动：他转过身去，按住Fick的一只胳膊，把他拽向自己，低头迅速吻住了他的嘴唇。  
那反应不是Brad所预期的——两个彼此喜欢的人的一次试探的、甜蜜的接吻。  
与此相反，他的长官立刻惊愕地屏住了呼吸，僵硬地闭紧嘴唇。  
判断错误。  
他立刻放开了Fick，虽然这也起不到任何挽救作用。  
“对不起。”他挠了挠自己的脑袋，尴尬地盯着面前的人，见鬼，他甚至还没能好好品尝下他为之心跳加速的对象，就把一切都搞砸了——一次当面的顶撞外加一次拙劣的偷吻，这比他的那些噩梦还他妈糟糕，他感觉自己的脸从耳朵开始燃烧。  
“你的话容易让人产生误解，长官，”他心虚地推卸责任，“对不起。”  
清澈的绿色眼睛注视着Brad。  
然后他看见Fick摇了摇头——现在他不敢猜测这家伙的任何意思了，他压根搞不懂这个说话莫名其妙的人。  
“你得相信我。”Fick重复了自己刚才的话，然后站起身，掸了掸身上的灰尘，“另外，Brad，你可以叫我Nate。”

3

火焰从四面八方围拢过来，将Brad困在屋子角落。他眯着眼睛寻找离自己最近的出口，失望地发现他需要穿越过一整屋子的烈火才能抵达。  
他们一间间地搜查这座村落，寻找被报告潜伏在这儿的游击队。这是在泥路尽头的最后一间土坯房。Brad告诉Pappy去对面那间，自己推开了这一侧的屋门。屋子就像他们搜查的所有民房一样朴素：一张床，一个木柜，一把椅子。他看了眼床底，接着伸手去拉柜门，然后立刻趴倒在地。  
有时候他弄不明白这些哈吉，他想把他们顽固的脑袋壳砸开看看里面到底装的都是些什么狗屎——但不是现在。柜子里藏着个男人，他点着了什么玩意儿，整间屋子都立刻腾起了火焰。Brad感到自己跟着其他家具一道开始燃烧，他的皮肤因为灼热而滋滋作响，他的牙齿在打颤，火势太凶猛，等到Pappy发现的时候他大概已经变成了一团黑炭——他们甚至没法分出地上的哪一个是他，这可真是可悲。  
他想爬起来，冲出去，但却只能缩成一团，蜷起裹在靴子里的脚尖，似乎这样就能让火势减缓些，但他的身体像只被绑在火焰上的羔羊一样在变焦，他的脸在融化。  
“操。”他在地上痛苦地扭动，“Nate...”他不知道为什么他会叫出自己长官的名字——但这竟然神奇地起了作用，像是他刚刚念出了什么咒语，他背上的疼痛消失了，火焰像得到命令般退下去。  
他睁开眼睛，用手肘支撑着自己爬起来，发现自己站在一条干净整洁的坡道上，坡道两侧的矮墙上爬满了常青藤，空气凉爽而带着植物幽香，和他所熟悉的西部的凌乱、炎热的城镇截然不同。  
他四下张望，然后就抬脚往前走，似乎知道自己要去向哪里。  
他沿着延伸的坡道一直爬到山顶，推开墓园的一扇铁门，沿着被修剪得整整齐齐的冬青树丛规划出的小径往里走，停在墓地中央的一座墓碑前。他长官的照片被镶嵌在大理石中央——穿着军礼服，眼睛因为微笑而弯着。  
他弯下腰，凑近辨认照片下面的文字。  
“这是我的儿子。”  
Brad惊惶地回头，看见白发苍苍的老太太捧着束花束站在他身后。她非常矮，穿着黑色套装，头发整齐地束在脑后，有双和Nate同样的绿眼睛。  
“他获得了银星勋章，他们给了他一个退役深造的机会，但他说他不能抛下自己的兄弟。”  
他茫然地看着墓碑上的照片，寻找自己关于这个死在战场上的青年的记忆——或许他应该记得，或许他能够想起来，但他的脑袋里一片空白。  
他挠着耳朵往后退，为前来探视的人让出位置，转身沿着原路折回，穿过墓地边沿的松树林。阳光洒在他肩头，他听见鸟群鸣叫，自从他上了战场以来就从没再感受过这种安静——对，他是在战场上，美索不达米亚平原可不是这副模样，他此刻应该正迎着炮火坐在他们那辆破悍马里前进，他不知道自己为什么在这里，他这辈子根本没见过这个地方。  
“Brad？”  
他顺着熟悉的声音抬头看，Nate站在他面前——穿着件一定会被Ray嘲笑的草绿色衬衫，头发比Brad记忆里要长，足够他别在耳朵后面。他站得笔直，看起来就像是某个正要准备去律所实习的常春藤学生，除了他惊愕的、甚至带着点惶恐的神情。  
“你不应该在这里。”他的语气与神情一致，仿佛站在他面前不是他的手下，而是某个从地底爬出来的怪物，虽然他曾经认得他。他伸手过来拽Brad的手臂，贴在皮肤上的指头冰冷。  
“这是哪里？”Brad让Nate拉着自己往墓园的出口走，一边问。  
“你不应该来的地方，”Nate焦虑地回答。他把他拽到门口，然后自己往后退了一步，同时把他推了出去——那一下推攘相当用力，Brad往后退了两步才站稳，他听见生锈的金属转轴发出的尖锐摩擦声。他抬起头，墓园在他面前消失了，街道消失了，城镇消失了，他站在一片空白里。

他醒过来的时候格外疲惫。美索不达米亚平原的烈日隔着夏马风扬起的红色沙尘照在他脸上，滚石记者坐在他旁边吃着一块真空包装的鸡肉馅饼。  
那肉味令他恶心。

他们往西又推进了三十公里，路上经过了一个村子。在例行检查的空档Brad把车里剩下的半箱人道主义口粮分了些给那些骨瘦如柴的、怯生生的伊拉克孩子们。  
Ray嚼着烟草叶倚在悍马门上看他，他招手叫Ray加入自己。  
村落里的孩子一窝蜂地涌到美国士兵面前。  
“没人教他们排队。”Ray皱着眉头，Brad知道这家伙不怎么擅长表达感情。  
“多可爱，”他朝其中一个大胆地对他微笑的女孩回以笑容，“我们是来解放他们的，这才是我们应该做的事情。”  
Ray朝他撇撇嘴。  
派完礼物之后Brad往回走，看见Nate坐在自己那辆没有门的悍马里望着他，一副欲言又止的样子。  
老实说，他有点腻味了这种处境——好像有什么事他一直被蒙在鼓里，他只能靠不断猜测，却永远得不到自己想要的东西。有时候他觉得自己吻Nate大概也是那些梦境其中的一个，否则他应该记得更清楚些，他那被冒犯的长官也应该表现得与之前有些区别。然而什么都没有变。

凌晨四点的时候他们收到了在穆瓦法奇耶附近扎营的命令。  
他们还有两天时间就将赶到阿尔库特，据说那是目前萨达姆的敢死队抵抗最激烈的地方，教父派了他们打头阵，并命令他们充分休息。  
另一个消息则并不那么令人振奋。  
“你知道吗？”Mike跟着他们的长官巡视营地，在Brad面前稍作停留。  
Brad在包里翻找着剩下的口粮，等他继续。  
“昨天我们经过的那个村子被炸毁了。美国队长在我们之后到了那儿，一口咬定自己看见了火箭筒，是他们藏了起来，然后他请求了眼镜蛇支援。”  
Brad觉得心脏被人轻轻拧了一下。  
“哦。”他回答，避开Nate看他的视线。

他在一片海滩上。与被低缓山峦包裹住的加州海湾不同，这儿的海看起来更宽阔，有着陌生的气味。  
一个男孩骑着自行车从他面前的木板道上穿过。  
他往海滩上看，两个金发辣妹正趴在沙滩上晒太阳——虽然穿着过时的泳衣，却依旧掩盖不住漂亮的屁股和胸脯，Brad忍不住想吹声口哨，要是他小队的人看见这画面大概会立刻失去理智，考虑到他们现在能对着滚石记者女友一张只露了锁骨的照片连着撸上几次。  
远处动起来的事物吸引了Brad的注意力。  
那是只狗，正在和自己的主人玩沙滩飞镖游戏。  
Brad眯起眼睛看背对着自己的狗的主人：一个褐发青年，穿着白色T恤和迷彩短裤，光着脚踩在沙上，手抄在裤子口袋里，正等那只狗把飞镖叼回给自己。  
然后Brad就认了出来：那是他的长官——哪怕没有穿着制服，头发被海风吹得东倒西歪。  
他扶着木板道的栅栏跳了下去，脱掉自己脚上的军靴，朝Nate走过去。  
他喜欢这里：没有防化服和枪油的臭味，没有子弹和炮火，没有死在路边的平民尸体，只有他想看到的人站在海边遛狗，他真想给自己找副冲浪板，然后脱光衣服冲下海去。  
Nate在回头时看见了他。  
Brad看着他放松的、愉快的表情从他弯起的嘴角迅速褪了下去。  
他觉得自己经历过这样的场景：一个冷冰冰的、焦虑的、不愿意见到他的Nate。  
“你不应该来这里。”  
那只狗颠着步子跑到Nate身旁，发现主人不理睬自己，悻悻地把飞盘搁在Nate脚下，又朝海水飞奔过去。  
“为什么我不应该在这里？”Brad觉得自己似乎问过这个问题，不管怎样他不记得自己是否得到了答案，所以他决定再问一次。  
Nate抿紧嘴唇，Brad不知道他在忧虑什么。  
“你不应该在这里。我们不应该产生连接。”Nate说。  
“什么连接？”  
Nate望了望四周，“你在我的梦里。”  
“我可不知道我还有这种超能力。”Brad差点被逗乐了，不管这他妈是谁的梦境，他是第一次听见一个达特茅斯出来的军人说出这种理论。  
“那我大概得感谢你，长官，”他朝Nate耸肩，“我的梦糟透了，这儿明显好得多。”  
“我知道。”Nate回答，“那也是我的原因。”  
“为什么？”  
“我离你太近了，Brad，一旦没有了保护距离，你就会被我影响。但这是不得已的事，我必须对你负责任。”他习惯性地咬住下唇，尽管此刻Brad感到的困扰大概并不比他要少，“但不应该是这样的，”他又说，“我们不应该产生连接，你承受不了。”  
“承受不了什么？”他的话让Brad更加茫然。  
“我会想办法解决这个问题，“Nate无视他的追问迅速补充，“我还不能离开，因为事情还没有结束。”  
他向Brad抬起手，手掌落在他的胳膊上，像在劝服他或是自己，“我向你保证，Brad，”他认真说，“我会把你平安带回去。”  
Brad真的搞不懂他在说什么。  
他只想在这儿多待一会，Nate的嗓音有种独特的催眠作用，让他想起他家院子里的藤编躺椅，他的学校公寓的单人床，他所熟悉并且喜欢的那些东西。  
他伸手去揽Nate的肩膀，想让自己的长官摆脱这副忧虑神情：一切都好得很，没什么需要担心。  
他低下头去吻他。  
反正他已经意识到自己是在一个荒唐的梦里，他的长官刚刚宣称要对他负责任，那么他觉得首先他们可以先从一个吻开始。  
他的牙齿磕在Nate的牙齿上。然后他换了个角度，含住Nate的下唇，像品尝糖果一样吮吸对方。他的长官有迷人的清爽气息。  
被他揽住的青年先是绷紧了肩膀，过了一会儿才放弃抵抗般地软化下来，顺从地抬起头，让他加深这个吻，犹豫着将一只手搭在他腰间，没有搂住他，而是轻隔着衣物往上抚摩，像在确认他的骨骼位置，又像在汲取他的体温。那感觉有点痒。当那只手停留在自己后颈的时候，Brad迅速地睁开又闭上眼睛。  
如果在醒来之后的世界里Nate也能像这样，他们之间就不会存在任何问题了，他有点忧郁地想着，将舌头探进Nate的嘴里。 

 

4

 

那是座有屋顶的屋子，不是悍马车壳，不是黄色的营帐，也不是伪装网。他躺在地上，Nate坐在他身边。  
“我们在穆瓦法奇耶，教父让我们在这儿停留五个小时。”他的长官向他解释。

Brad记得有些东西变得不同了。一开始只是空气的味道和天空的颜色，好像有什么人往夏马风里添了点被烧焦了的玩意——一切都变得灰乎乎的，Brad觉得大概是因为自己睡眠不足。  
他们经过了已经被RCT-1扫荡过的阿尔库特，Nate将Brad从一个凑过来向他们讨水喝的本地人身边拉开，然后Pappy从那人身上搜出了一把军刀。他们在城里待了两个小时，重新上路之前Brad才有空喝了口水，发现水是苦的，然后他又往嘴里塞了块巧克力，立刻因为那糟糕味道而吐了出来。最终他放弃了进食，将胳膊架在车窗上，握着他的M4。

第一侦察营行驶在七号公路上，穿过大片的荒芜田野，Ray百无聊赖地唱起歌，Brad没有加入。当他们顺着一处被炸毁的村落转弯时，后座的滚石记者先惊呼了一声。  
前方道路边看起来发生过一场恶战——大概就是早晨的无线电里他们听见的RCT-1遭遇偷袭的地方。路面上散落着成堆的游击队员的尸块——被榴弹炸碎的头颅和身体残肢。几只瘦骨嶙峋的野狗正在其间探寻，像是在考虑是否要立刻享用这顿大餐。  
Brad握着枪朝外看。有股陌生的感觉顺着他的脊柱一直窜到他的头皮。  
“操，”为了驱散这感觉他嘟囔，“这他妈是什么鬼味道。”  
暴露在烈日下的尸体散发出一股甜腥味，还没有到腐臭的阶段，空气尝起来像鲜血和化脓的伤口，那味道浓得让Brad觉得喉咙发苦，他觉得自己需要戴上面罩。  
“什么什么味道。”Ray莫名其妙地看他，然后突然皱眉骂了一句操，因为他们的悍马颠簸了一下，轧过了一具他想要避开的尸体。

他们在穆瓦法奇耶镇外五公里的地方又停了两个多钟头，等待教父的命令。  
RCT-1今天早些时候路经镇子的主要桥梁时受到了伏兵的猛烈攻击。Nate也不知道教父到底作何打算，只嘱咐队员们抓紧时间吃点东西。  
太阳在他们的眼皮底下迅速地沉下去。Brad只吞了点麻黄素，在车座上打了个寒战。  
等拿下穆瓦法奇耶之后他必须去找Doc看看自己到底是哪儿不对劲，他感觉相当糟糕——不是身体上，而更像是什么鬼东西钻进了他的眼睛后面，藏在他的脑袋里，某种冷冰冰的、阴森森的东西，每当他好不容易舒缓下来几分，它就探出触手，顺着他的脊柱蠕动，令他浑身又紧绷起来，头皮发麻，手脚冰冷。他感觉自己就像个在电影院看恐怖片止不住想往男朋友怀里躲的娘们，不知道自己到底出了什么问题。  
但这并没有影响到Brad作为小队长在战斗中的表现。  
凌晨他们抵达了那座桥梁。当他们的悍马卡在桥中央的伏击区域时他靠着夜视瞄准具的模糊视线干掉了大概有七八个游击队的哈吉。  
那场面一片混乱——因为上面不同意他们先派一支徒步侦察分队探路，他们只能直接开上桥去，他们唯一的热像仪已经耗尽了电池，没人看得清路上那根像排水管的东西和那之后的障碍物到底是什么。五辆悍马被困着没法动弹，后面等着上桥的家伙们还在往前。而游击队躲在路两侧黑漆漆的桉树丛里用步枪朝他们射击，几颗子弹呼啸着擦过Walt的脑袋，他们的悍马车壳咚咚作响。  
频道里所有人都在抱怨自己被卡在原地。Nate命令后面的车先往后退，但困在伏击区的几辆车依旧动弹不得。队员们光朝着暗处反击就已经足够吃力，没人有心思去琢磨一条撤退路线，能够让大家先从这儿出去。一颗RPG火箭贴着Brad的车顶飞过，在两米远的地方爆炸开来。  
Ray回过头去大声骂着让后面的人赶快倒车，Trombley的枪一直在卡壳，Brad自己透过M4瞄准具里寻找到了扛着火箭筒的家伙，指挥Walt朝他们躲藏的方向发射了两枚榴弹，勉强解除了他们被炸成今天早些时候那些碎尸块的危险，但当Brad回头查看他们后方的车辆时，他的心脏又开始狂跳起来。  
Nate下了车。  
他就戴着顶头盔，穿着套防弹背心，往伏击区大步走过来，一辆车挨着一辆车地敲打车门，朝里面的人比划下令——好像这儿不是枪林弹雨的战场，而是某个美国都会的街道，是每个人都能够安全穿梭的地方。  
先收到指令的车开始拐弯，Brad看见Nate没往回走，握着把可笑的手枪，朝他们的方向跑过来。跑到一半的时候，左边的树丛里传来密集枪声，一阵子弹雨扫荡了他们长官站立的地方，在地上打出一堆弹坑。  
Brad推开车门。  
“你要干什么？”Ray提高了声音问他，看着他握紧M4跳下车去。  
他知道旁边的树丛里有人躲藏着，他敲着车顶朝Walt示意他应当瞄准的方向，然后迈步跑向自己的长官，不顾对方躲在那辆翻倒的卡车后面朝他拼命摇头。  
他不能让Nate困在那儿，即使在黑暗里游击队的装备无法瞄准任何东西，但他们得尽快撤离。他喘着气停在Nate身旁，感觉到无数子弹擦肩而过，然后转过去贴着车身往他们后方的树丛里看，辨认子弹来自哪个方向——这些哈吉已经学聪明了，他们知道红外线能够辨识他们的体温，于是都披上了毛毯。Brad蹲伏在Nate身边，紧挨着自己长官的肩膀，辨认视野中那些青色幽光。  
三个光点在他视野的左下方晃动，他立刻举起枪。  
Walt和Trombley顺着他的动作集中火力，接着树丛里就有人发出痛苦的呻吟。Brad拽住Nate胳膊示意他往自己那辆悍马方向，Nate朝他点头。  
他们同时站起身。  
时间就是在那一刻变缓了。Brad不知道是不是因为低血糖的关系，也或许他是感染了疟疾。他感到Nate的手臂搀住了自己，他视线所及的被炮火照亮的丛林边站着些黑衣服的人们。他看不清他们的脸，只听见一阵嗡嗡的低语声。

然后他就在一栋本地人的土坯房里醒过来，牙齿打着寒战。  
他的长官坐在他身边，用手指焦虑地摩挲自己的后颈。  
“Brad，”Nate看着他坐起来，像是下了决心般开口，“我必须跟你说些事情。”

 

5

 

“什么意思？”  
Brad觉得自己呆滞得可笑，但从Nate嘴里说出来的故事要可笑一千万倍，他不知道电视台把整人节目还带进了海陆军营。  
“你有权力知道这个，”Nate注视着他，“我不能再瞒着你。”  
“好，你让我梳理一下，”Brad知道自己的语气听起来充满抗拒，“你，Nathaniel Fick，是我的死神。然后你们这个庞大的机构因为沟通不畅搞错了些事，把第一侦察营的死亡名额都安在了我头上。”  
“没错。”Nate认真回答，他的语气里没有半丝开玩笑的成分，“所以我才被派来这里。我必须帮助你平安度过这场战争。”  
“否则呢？”  
“否则你一开始就死了。”  
“那你为什么不一开始就告诉我？把我拉到一边说嘿伙计这次行动我会把你放在最后面要不然你会死。这不就解决了所有问题？”  
“不是这样的，Brad，”Nate打断他，“我本来不应该告诉你这些。但我没法再看着你做蠢事。”  
Brad猜这家伙说的“蠢事”就是在伏击区里试图保护自己的长官。  
“我不会死，或者说，死对我来说没有意义，但你不同。”Nate又说。  
Brad看着他严肃的脸。  
“而且现在还有更糟糕的问题，“Nate皱着眉，像是在考虑要不要跟他提起，“你和我产生了连接。本来只有死神之间才会有这种连接。”  
“什么连接？”Brad看着自己的长官。  
“这是我们彼此感知的方式。我们偶尔共享知觉，通过梦境交流，避免任务的重复和冲突。你知道，就像我刚才介绍的，这是一个庞大而繁杂的机构。我也是和附近每个死神通过这种方式来确认你会遭遇的危险。”Nate停下来，犹豫了片刻，双手在腿上紧张交握，“我不知道你是怎么进来的，也不知道你是怎么在那儿找到我的，我从没有把那些记忆共享给任何人。”  
“哪些记忆？”  
“总之，人类不应该具有这种能力。我上一次听说同样的事情，那个和死神世界连接的人类没能撑过一个星期。那是个男孩，被送进了疯人院，然后他就被耗尽了。”  
Brad沉默了。  
他发现自己正在认真思考Nate提出的处境。  
“所以呢？”他问，“就是不管怎样我都会死？”  
“我不会让这种结果发生。”Nate盯着他，“我们已经快成功了。在巴格达你还会遭遇一次危险，”他盯着Brad的眼睛，“你得暂时扔掉你的英雄主义，Brad。你不应该死在这里，更不是因为什么某个伊拉克人院子里的炸弹爆炸这种原因。”  
“什么意思？”Brad觉得自己需要再确认下。  
“还有最后一次死亡的可能，我在告诉你如何避开它。”  
Nate在嘱咐他一件听起来极其荒唐的事情。Brad朝他皱眉。  
“至于我们之间的连接，”Nate的语调上扬，像是在努力表现出积极，以安抚自己被灌输了太多负面消息的手下，“你不用太担心，我会解决。否则那些子弹和炸药不杀死你，你也会因为我的影响而继续虚弱下去。”

Brad抄着双手缓慢地打量自己的长官。  
他的面无表情似乎令对方感到不知所措，这明显是一次计划外的对谈。  
接着他摇了摇头，认识到自己大概真的已经脱离了正常生活。  
他没法叫Nate拿出点证明或其他什么，他心里的某一处知道这家伙说的都是真的——这也解释了从出征以来他所累积的一切疑问，不管这解释显得有多么疯狂和不可思议。  
“那么，等任务结束后你会去哪儿？”他脑袋里还有一堆问题，但他发现自己最想知道的是这一个。  
“大概会被调走，因为我告诉了你这些事情。”Nate耸耸肩，“我也不知道，有人死的地方。或许回东海岸。”  
“但我会关注你的消息。”他补充。  
接着Brad看着Nate站起身。  
他不由自主地就伸手去拉他的手腕，作为挽留的表示——这简直娘娘腔透顶，但他想要做点什么，必须做点什么，他还有些东西要确认，不管Nate是他的长官还是什么跑来执行任务的死神。  
“那些我梦到的事情，”他问，“都发生过吗？”  
Nate低头望着他，接着才似乎明白了他的问题。  
他没有再挪动脚步，而是朝Brad微微弯下腰。  
“没错。”他迟疑着承认，然后用一只手揽住了Brad的后颈。  
这回被吓到的是Brad。  
他匆忙地张开嘴唇让Nate吻他，慌乱得像个童子军。他失去了自己的节奏——他长官的亲吻细致而缓慢，带着不容抗拒的魄力，就像Nate做的每一件事情一样。当Brad试着夺回主动权时，他感到后颈的头发被揪紧，他被固定在Nate的手掌里，被动地让对方翻搅他的口腔，他说不上来这感觉，只能试着适应。  
Nate放开他的时候他急于喘气。然后他才有空去注意Nate泛红的耳朵和颧骨以及湿润的嘴唇，他无法挪开自己的视线。  
然后Nate舔了舔下唇，将手指搭在他的腰间，利落地解开了他的皮带——Brad不知道会不会有人突然闯进来，毕竟这不是什么连锁汽车旅店的房间，而是他们临时扎营的地方。他的长官动作迅速，像在抓紧一切能利用的时间。  
他的阴茎在被指腹触碰到的刹那就开始抬头，他知道Nate也感觉到了。  
他面前的人犹豫了下，用手掌托住他的阴茎，将它解放出来，然后又停在那儿，表现得与刚才的镇定和灵敏截然相反，似乎根本没想好下一步该怎么办。Brad并不指望自己能享受刚才所体会到的灵活的舌头和温热的口腔——连自由登录港口的妞们都不会愿意吸这些海陆兵们闷在防化服里半个月的老二。他只想要Nate帮他手淫。  
他坐直身体伸手去抚摸Nate的脸颊，感受对方的手掌在他的阴茎上收紧。  
那是来自另一个人的温度和力度，他已经太久没感受过了，当那只手律动起来的时候，Brad没能抑制住自己的低吟。  
他的手从Nate的脸颊滑到下巴，触摸喉结，察觉到Nate因为他的呻吟而艰难地吞咽口水。  
Nate的手掌发烫。指头像带着电流一样在他阴茎上迅速滑动，那摩擦美妙透顶，他感觉自己快烧着了，忍不住环住Nate的后背，抬起胯在那只手掌心摩擦自己，他挪动嘴唇寻找对方的耳朵，把那柔嫩器官含进嘴里，然后他终于听见了Nate的一声微弱的叹息。  
那声音令Brad差点射出来，他从不知道自己有这么敏感——但那是Nate，不管他表现得怎样都可以原谅，毕竟他想了这么长时间，何况其他人永远没有机会知道他们的队长和中尉之间发生的事情。  
他的下巴贴着Nate的脸颊，变得急促的呼吸声传进他的耳朵里。  
他顺着Nate的侧颈抚摸下去，感受手掌下的匀称、结实的肌肉随之绷紧，只在Nate的胸口逗留了一会儿，就直接探向他的阴茎。  
他的长官将额头抵在他的颈窝，在他缓慢揉按自己时低声喘气。  
汗水顺着Brad的下巴滴下去。这儿简直比烈日下的悍马里还要热上一百倍。  
他让Nate继续以自己的节奏玩弄他的勃起，同时用他自己喜欢的方式对待他手里的东西——Nate已经足够硬了，他能感觉到那根阴茎在手心里因为摩擦带来的快感而勃动。他随随便便地捋了几下，然后用指腹擦过那道已经变得湿润的缝隙——Nate弓起了身体，几乎忘了手上的动作。  
他又试了一次，然后慷慨地给予更多“特殊照顾”，让他的长官脱力地抵着他的锁骨发出呻吟。  
“Brad...”  
Nate叫他的名字时候的声音沙哑，Brad不知道他是在乞求自己加快速度还是停下。  
“你知道吗，长官，”他将嘴凑到Nate的耳边说，“你是我见过的最辣的死神。”  
Nate用自己堵住了他的嘴。

令心脏停跳的高潮平缓之后，Brad不知道该怎么对待他手上的东西。  
Nate将自己的水壶递给了他。  
他看见自己的长官脸色潮红，野战T恤的前襟被汗水浸透，他相信自己也好不到哪里去，因为Nate眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，仿佛他的脸上也留着什么可疑痕迹。  
他凑过去吻他，把精液擦在Nate胳膊上。  
“所以我会怎样？”他笑着问自己的死神，“回加州，娶个犹太女孩，生一堆孩子围坐在客厅里过光明节，然后死在医院里？还是去另一个战场，被哪个游击队员往脑袋上打两枪？”  
“我没法告诉你，Brad，”Nate抬头看他。  
他喜欢那对绿眼睛认真盯着一个人时的样子。  
“具体时机都是看上面通知。但不管怎样，等到了巴格达你必须小心。我只知道那是颗未引爆的炸弹，在某户人家的院子里。”  
“好的，长官，”他望着Nate，将手搭在他的腰上，把他拉向自己，“反正你得对我负责任。”  
Nate没有朝他笑。  
他只感觉到Nate的胸膛在起伏。

 

6

 

并不是每个海陆军战士都会遇上这种事情：他们的长官凭空消失了。  
教父是在早晨通过无线电频道告诉B排他们的中尉被调走的消息——但没人知道他是怎么离开的，前一天深夜里他们在公路边的荒地上扎营时候他还在这儿，第二天早晨他就消失了，Mike不知道他在哪里，Pappy不知道，Brad也不知道。他们空降来的年轻长官和他们日夜并肩战斗了三十天，带他们横跨沙漠和平原，就在他们即将要抵达巴格达的时候离开了——教父对此给出的解释是“紧急调离”，但所有人对此都半信半疑。  
“要我说，LT准是被哪支哈吉游击队给抓住了，教父为了稳定军心才不告诉我们。”Ray没精打彩地对车里的人阐述自己的观点，“要不然他是怎么走的？他连辆车都没有，这鬼地方往前往后都他妈是荒地。”  
Trombley窝在自己的角落里难得焦虑地啃着手指。  
“搞不好他已经死了，”他低声讲，“他们打算瞒着我们，等我们到了巴格达才说。”  
Ray回头狠狠瞪他。Brad知道他的悍马司机的脑袋里在想什么。  
但Brad没法向这些人透露自己的感觉。  
正如Nate告诉他的，他的的确确能感受到自己的死神——就是通过藏在他脑袋深处的他无法描述的东西。  
清晨他刚刚醒来的时候还能感觉到Nate的存在：在他后背和头皮那种令人起鸡皮疙瘩的寒冷里他能辨认出隐藏在最深处的那一丁点清爽、暖和的气息——以前他不知道自己到底是哪里出了问题，现在他已经明白了，造成这问题的不是什么疟疾，更不是缺少睡眠，而是因为他与另一个人共享着对于一个世界的感觉。Brad甚至有点儿喜欢上了这念头，这能让他尝试着接受嚼起来像狗屎一样的意大利面和炖肉罐头。  
然后，他就被告知他们的长官失踪了。  
再然后教父就通过无线电发来指令，临时任命他作为代理排长。  
他还来不及对整件事情做出反应，他们就接到了进驻巴格达的命令。  
他强迫自己咽了两口压缩饼干以补充体力，然后领着失去了长官的B排继续向东行驶。当那座原本遥远而陌生的城市的高楼出现在他们面前的地平线上时，Brad才突然意识到——缠绕了他许多天的那种感觉消失了。  
空气里没有了古怪的焦味和腐臭。他抬头看天空，发现那些氤氲着的灰暗雾气也已经消散。  
他的视线变得明亮，他那不知道因为什么原因而持续紧绷着的肩膀放松了下来，他脑袋里令人战栗的根源消失了。活力正持续地流回他的身体，他觉得自己健康而充满了力量，在此刻能够做到任何事情。  
不管什么东西原本扎根在他身体里蚕食他——现在它离开了，跟着Nate一起。

巴格达是这些天来他们所进驻的唯一能称之为“都市”的地方。  
萨达姆的军队撤走了，美国人来了。城市里到处堆积着垃圾，偶尔废墟角落里有几具没人认领的尸体，人们缺乏医疗、食物和水，只有美国人丢下的炸弹随处可见。  
Brad记得Nate对他说过的事：他将要面临的最后一次危险。  
他皱着眉头在巡逻时候把那些流着鼻涕的孩子从未引爆的子母弹旁边赶走，让Pappy带人用木头和石块围上这些危险玩意，然后还在教堂附近给Doc搭起了医疗救助的帐篷，向野人申请了几箱药物和人道主义口粮。  
这多少让他感觉好受了些，但每天坐进悍马返回营地的时候，Ray总是伸手来拍他的肩膀，把他当做被负心汉抛弃的傻妞一样对待。  
“Brad，”Ray摇着头说，“往好处看，他们公布的死亡名单里没有LT，我敢打赌他大概现在在哪个军官办公室里翘着腿喝咖啡看报纸。而你，你搞不好能拿一枚银星，搞不好能晋升，到时候就会有一堆妞用火辣辣的视线瞪着你，争着想要把你弄到自己床上去。”  
Trombley在后座嗤了一声表示赞同，连滚石记者也伸手过来安慰般地拍了拍Brad的肩膀。

事情基本上是按着Ray的预测发展的，Brad真不知道这密苏里的野小子还有预言的本领。他是得到了一枚勋章——用于表彰他在这坨狗屎战争中的狗屎表现，他还得到了一个去英国进修的机会，他晋升为了上士。  
当他穿着军礼服在表彰晚宴上晃悠的时候，总是有漂亮女孩朝他笑着眨眼睛，当然，脱下军礼服之后也一样。

第一年Brad把自己投身于格林威治，他的课程表排得比战争还满，英国佬在折磨人的能力上不输于教父这样的长官。  
光明节的时候他休了年假，回了趟家，然后在返回那个整天都在下雨快令人发霉的地方之前去了趟巴尔的摩，去确认一件事情。  
他在退伍军人协会的参战老兵名册里找到了Nathaniel Fick这个名字。他最终也找到了自己见过的那片墓园，找到了Nate的墓碑。他抄着口袋站在那儿盯着相片里的人，有一瞬间不知道自己是不是在另一个梦中，回头会不会又看见Nate就站在树林里。  
他确认了——自己的的确确是有一个死神。他的死神担任了他的长官，在战场上和他并肩战斗了一个月，带着他平安走出了死亡陷阱。他甚至还单恋着这个看起来青涩实际上却是个硬骨头的家伙，直到他们俩真的搞在一起。  
现在他依旧好好地活着，站在Nate家乡的某条街道上，不知道自己接下来该干什么。  
Brad是有一个死神，但现在他根本不知道对方去了哪里。  
他只记得那天Nate嘱咐他时候的认真神情，和抵在他肩膀上隔着T恤渗过来的体温。  
他早就应该知道这家伙说“我会解决这个问题”的涵义，有时候你得承认，太负责任的人也会令人头疼。

进修项目结束之后，Brad选择了马里兰的海军学院，尽管他老爸老妈都希望他能在彭德尔顿驻扎，每逢假期就可以回家待着，但他已经快三十岁了，才不会打算做这么娘娘腔的事情。  
他升了军士长，在学院里负责联合作战训练，对着一群比Trombley正常不到哪儿去的年轻人。周末晚上他就去附近的小酒吧喝酒，和朝他挤眼睛的男人和女人偶尔调调情，他甚至还尝试着和附近医院的一个护士交往了半个月，很快就被指责从不邀请她去自己公寓过夜而分了手。  
他没法想象自己能和另一个人真正地在一起——在洗脸池旁边放上两把牙刷，再一人分一半衣柜——他尝试过一次，那结果并不怎么理想。  
Brad沮丧地意识到酒吧和汽车旅馆大概更适合他，也许还有澳大利亚。  
除非——除非那个人是他的旧长官。  
他每个月会去给Nate扫一次墓，他的钱包里放着B排唯一的一张合影，他做梦梦见夏马风和沙漠的烈日和远处Ray叽叽呱呱的聒噪声，他的长官拍他的车窗探头进来吻他，扬起的嘴角被他舔得湿润——这大概是Brad最喜欢的梦之一。

当Poke背着行军包走进Brad公寓时Brad站在门口给自己的客人递了罐冰啤酒。  
第二个抵达的是Walt，一个小时后Ray咚咚咚地敲门。  
这家伙被派驻去阿富汗又待了一年，然后回老家开了家杂货店。他在门口蹬掉拖鞋扔下背包之后就冲进去拥抱久违的战友，然后掰着指头宣布自己的东部度假计划。  
“你得带我去这家俱乐部，”他舔舔嘴唇，“你想想，一群红发妹对着你张开大腿，这景象绝对比他妈的大峡谷落日还壮观。”  
“我可不知道你对红发有特殊癖好。”Brad无奈地看着Ray手里的那堆小卡片耸肩。  
“当然，”Ray凑过来搂他的肩膀笑嘻嘻地说，“你说去哪里我们就跟着去哪里，因为这是你的三十岁生日，我们可以给你找点脏兮兮的乐子，再把你灌到不认识自己是谁。”  
这帮家伙也的确做到了——第二天醒来时候Brad根本不知道自己在哪里，Walt的一只腿压在他的肚子上，Poke在他耳边打呼噜，洗手间门口的地毯上躺着Ray，身边还有个空啤酒瓶。  
除了俱乐部里的威士忌和大腿舞之外Brad就什么也记不得了，他头晕脑胀，坐起来时候还发现膝盖上有块淤青。  
他的手机有三个未接来电，还有几条短信，一条来自Pappy，说自己错过了生日派对和老朋友聚会非常遗憾并祝他生日快乐，还有一条来自他的前女友和他最好的朋友，叫他一定要回来补吃他们为他做的生日蛋糕。  
Brad放下手机叹了口气，然后抬着脚小心翼翼地迈过地板上的躯体，走进厨房去给自己煮咖啡。  
启动了咖啡机之后他跨过Ray走进浴室，听见自己的旧拍档在梦里咕囔了一声。  
他把脸埋进柔软的毛巾里，想起两年前自己和这群伙计在美索不达米亚平原上的鬼日子——一成不变的口粮，连绵不断的炮火和路边的瘦骨嶙峋的孩子们，被震破鼓膜而总是原地打转的野狗，他们的破悍马和散兵坑，皮肤上黏糊糊的沙尘和酸腐味儿，被传阅得破烂不堪的色情杂志，那些天的噩梦和死亡陷阱，还有他们的长官。  
Brad摇了摇脑袋。  
他必须打住对Nate的想念，因为很明显的，他不可能再见到自己的死神。  
他必须强迫自己回到正常的生活里去，和其他人调情，上床，甚至共度人生。  
“我不得不说，”Ray揉着眼睛倚在浴室门口看他，“你多愁善感起来可真像个基佬。”

生日聚会结束之后Brad飞回家过了个暑假。  
到家的第二天他老爸特地组织了一次家庭聚餐，他老妈塞给了他两件高领毛衣。  
“现在是夏天。”他忍不住说。  
“那边冬天很冷。”她回答。  
于是他没有再对那淡紫和浅黄的配色吭声。  
他帮着老爸打扫卫生，翻新院子后的凉亭，见了几个高中同学，然后还不情不愿地去了一次他前女友的爱巢，骑着从车库深处拖出来的那台雅马哈——他花了一千块给它重新刷了漆，换了机油滤芯，维护了引擎，让它在太阳底下反射出簇新的光泽。  
Jenna和Mark在海边的两层楼的小屋子也新刷了油漆，门口躺着只伸着舌头的懒洋洋的牧羊犬，一副完美的家庭景象。  
他坐在他们的白色皮沙发上端起咖啡时候Jenna递给他一个礼物盒，然后他的老朋友喜滋滋地宣布他们在明年将会有第一个孩子。  
Brad坐在那儿抿着自己的咖啡，意外地发现自己半点也没觉得愤怒或者忧郁，他想他的叛逆期已经结束了，现在他有了更在意的人，虽然他也压根不知道对方在哪里。

学院分配给Brad的公寓在校园后面，穿过狭长的教学区之后沿着一条郁郁葱葱的林荫道转个弯，一栋四层的红砖楼房，墙壁上爬满了无人清理的深绿藤蔓。  
他的邻居是个教心理课的老太太，养了三只猫，在门口的走道上摆满了各式各样的盆栽。  
航班晚点了一个小时。Brad打着哈欠从背包里掏出钥匙，穿过邻居那路灯下影影绰绰的植物丛林往自己的公寓走，然后突然停住了脚步。  
他的家门口站着个人。短头发，浅色POLO衫，手别在背后，站姿笔直。  
他睁大眼睛，看着那人朝自己转过身。  
过去两年里他只在墓碑上和照片里看见过这张脸，唯一不同的是脸上的表情——Nate向他紧张地微笑，好像刚刚划了他的车或是打碎了他的马克杯。他和上一次Brad见到的时候并没有什么不同，眼睛在灯光下闪闪发亮，漂亮得像个偶像男孩，而不是什么海陆军中尉或是负责带走人生命的死神。  
“Brad。”他的死神朝他走过来。当嘴唇被吻住的时候Brad屏住呼吸。  
他们像打架似的急切拥抱着拧开门锁跌进公寓里。Brad在扶着门框将Nate推进去时踢倒了一个花盆。他希望隔壁的老太太已经睡得香甜什么也听不见，也希望她早就忘记了自己在外面到底种了多少株奇怪植物。  
他的死神搂着他的腰把他按在房间中央的沙发上吻他，抬腿跨上他的身体，把重量压在他大腿上，用舌头在他嘴里搅动出濡湿水声。他努力回应，一边伸手沿着边缘推起Nate的T恤，沿着柔韧的腰线往上抚摸，拨弄胸口那对乳头使它们充血挺立，感觉到口腔里的舌头因此而僵住了几秒钟，伴随着甜腻而急促的鼻息。天知道他想这样做想了有多久，他也能察觉到Nate有多渴望这个——死神大概跟他一样忙碌得没有多少能享受性生活的机会。  
于是他决定放弃漫长的前戏，直接帮Nate解开皮带，扯下裤子，Nate也默契地对他做了同样的事情，然后用手掌撑住他的膝盖，将身体滑了下去。当阴茎被那对红润嘴唇包裹住的刹那，Brad将指甲嵌进Nate后肩的肌肉里。他正努力试图记住那口腔的热度和Nate潮湿的皮肤触感，同时祈祷这不是个梦，因为它太美妙了，美妙得超越了他以往的任何一个梦境——在经历过这么多梦境之后，总应该有点什么是真的。

“所以我需要做什么？”Brad躺着，把脑袋枕在Nate的腿上。他浑身是汗，肚子上还黏着精液，但他并不着急去洗掉这些证明了刚刚发生过的事的痕迹，相反地，它们的存在甚至令他感到愉快。  
“执行命令，像以前一样。都是你擅长的东西。”Nate柔声回答。  
“你会是我的长官？”  
“没错。”  
“让我理解下，长官，”Brad仰头看向Nate的眼睛，“两年前你想尽办法保护我不因为一个狗屁错误而在战场上死掉，然后丢给我一堆古怪的死神不能和人类相处的理论拍拍屁股走人，然后两年后，你们突然决定要聘用我去做一个死神？”  
“没错，”Nate的语气平和，Brad知道他理解这些话并不是在谴责自己，“因为你经历过那些糟糕事情，你比谁都了解我们的运作，你甚至进入过我们的世界。没有比你更合适的人选了，Brad。”  
“所以我从那鬼地方活了下来，在格林威治又熬了两年，然后回来这儿正认真教一群小混蛋们怎么当一个合格海陆，等着任务结束再回到我光荣而神圣的岗位上去的时候，”Brad挑起眉毛陈述，“你奉命来找我。”  
“嗯。”  
“我可以理解为我快死了吗？”  
“我没法透露太多，”Nate抚着他后脑的手指动作有些迟疑，“但不是没有这个可能。”  
Brad沉默了。  
“所以呢？”等待了一会儿之后Nate才继续追问，像是特地给予他思考接纳的时间。  
“所以什么？”  
“假如有什么事真的发生了，你是否愿意接受这个任命？”  
“如果你想要我接受的话。”  
Brad伸手去揽Nate的下巴，他已经消化完了这些消息——这大概归功于那些在伊拉克的日子，那些逼着他们不得不去习惯的突如其来的操蛋指令。他想他能接受这个，他不觉得自己还有什么其他选择，何况找到他的是Nate。  
“Brad，我向你保证，”Nate朝他低下头，“我……”  
他的长官没能把话说完，因为Brad仰起身体去吻他，把那些词句堵回他嘴里。他不需要Nate保证什么，他又不是十几岁的小姑娘，正等着自己心上人的一句承诺，他是个海陆，做什么事都得像个海陆。  
“好的，长官。”当嘴唇分开的时候他迅速回答。

 

Fin.


End file.
